Ruby (Max
Ruby is a character from Max & Ruby. She is a bunny who lives with her younger, four-year-old brother Max. She is 7 years old and turns 8 in the episode "Surprise Ruby". Ruby played Mrs. Rabbit in Candacelina She is a Bunny Ruby played Maria in Castle-Mania series She is a vampire hunter Ruby played Peter Pan in Ruby Pan She is a flying boy Ruby played Elise in Sunset Shimmer (Sonic 2006) She is a princess Ruby played Jane in Rinzan She is a traveler Ruby played Jasmine in Rinladdin, Rinladdin: The Return of Shao Kahn, Rinladdin: The Queen of Theives, Rinladdin: (Tv series) She is an arabian princess Ruby played Misty in Ponymon series Ruby played Lola in Pony Tale She is a dragonfish Ruby played Ezmeralda in The HunchTiger of China, The HunchTiger of China 2 Ruby played Snow White in Ruby and the 7 Equestria Girls She is a princess Ruby played Alice in Ruby in Wonderland She is a princess Ruby played Rocko in The Pebble and the Bunny She is a penguin Ruby played Captain Planet in Ruby Planet She is a superhero with the 5 powers combined Ruby played Rouge the Bat in Sunset Shimmer Adventure 2/Battle-present She is a bat Ruby played Trixie in My Little Animal: Friendship is Power She is a unicorn Ruby played Elise Sr. in Sunset Shimmer Vs. Ruby played Ruby in Sunset Universe and Yellow Kirby Universe Voice Actors: # Katie GriffinKatie Griffin - English Description Ruby is a smart and curious bunny. She is very responsible, and prefers order and logic when doing anything. She has a motherly nature, in that she watches over Max and only wants what is best for him - but at the same time, as his older sister she can come off as being bossy or overprotective. She handles Max with the best of her capabilities; but often finds herself surprised by him, or actually realizing how much he can help out. At times, Ruby can be competitive, or have her judgement momentarily distracted or clouded by certain things. She enjoys girly activities, as well as things like sports. She currently attends "Bunny Scouts" which involves activities that uses knowledge and motion. Her goal in Bunny Scouts is to earn every merit badge to fulfill her main goals in life such as bird-watching, being a good hostess, and baking delicious things. She also shows to excel in many things; like selling items, making things, and trying new sports or tricks. Looks Ruby has white fur and black eyes with long gray whiskers. Originally she wore a purple blouse with a yellow dress on top of it, adorned with green and orange flowers. In later seasons she switched to a pink dress on top of a pale pink shirt with daisies on it. Appearances Ruby has appeared in every episode of Max & Ruby. Her first appearance was in the pilot episode. Voice Actresses * Katie Griffin (2002-2003) * Samantha Morton (2003-2004) * Rebecca Peters (2007-2013) * Lana Carillo (2016-) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *She is Max's sister and one of Andrew and Stephen's friends and is sure not to mind Max being a prince and is now a princess. Gallery: Ruby in Max & Ruby.jpg Trivia *She owns several dolls; including Curly Shirley, Rapunzel, Sally Swims-a-Lot, Pinocchio, Tooth Fairy, Can't-Sit-Up Slug, and several others. **She seems to favor Curly Shirley. *Ruby likes Seashells, Peppermint, and Gold Ribbons as mentioned in "Max's Valentine". *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Max & Ruby Characters Category:Easter Bunnies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Nice Characters Category:White Characters Category:Living Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Ruby and Rintoo Category:Ruby and Wander Category:Sisters Category:Rabbits Category:Daughters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Nieces Category:Teenagers Category:Cousins Category:Young Adults Category:Tall Characters Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals